Alice'sVisions
by bby e
Summary: Ever wonder what some of Alice's visions were? Well here you can find out :
1. Bella Jumps

**a/n**

(Alice's vision of when Bella jumps off the cliff and never comes out)

I do not own anything, everything belongs to the lovely stephenie meyer.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch with a cell phone in hand, contemplating calling Edward. Lately my visions for him, were heart wrenching. Him, alone in a tight crawl space, curled up like a ball surrounded by spiders and rodents. I sighed. He probably wouldn't even call. I was about to look and see what he would do if I did, when a vision came out of nowhere and slammed the not much needed breath out of me.

It was fuzzy and distant as if I were looking through foggy binoculars that were backward. But the blur or distance would ever keep me from knowing that person. _Bella was just standing there, her eyes closed with a slight smile on her lips. The wind was ruffling and playing with her hair. It hardly even looked like Bella. She was so thin and looked helpless and frail as ever. There was something missing that I couldn't put my finger on… I tried to look closer, to see where she was and what she was doing. Then I noticed she was a few feet away from the edge of I cliff. She took one step forward and her smile grew wider. She was concentrating on something that was making her smile. There were dark grey clouds groaning and closing in on the sky. The black waves were crashing against the cliff. Bella's grin grew wider, revealing all of her teeth. She arched her eyebrow as if she were challenging someone. Then she closed that distance and her feet were hanging an inch off cliff. She rose her arms over her head as if she were going too… then she opened her eyes and dove._

"NO!" I shrieked. I looked down at my hands which were clutching and ripping apart the upholstery of the couch.

"Alice! Alice, what's wrong, what did you see?" Jasper's voice was suddenly beside me trying to loosen my grip on the shredded fabric. He then put his hands on my face, trying to soothe me.

My breathing was hyperventilating and I was sure my eyes were wild. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Bella." I whispered so low that it would have definitely would have been inaudible to a humans ears.

"Alice what exactly did–" Jasper tried asking but my vision took over my sight. It was the ending of the vision I had previously seen.

_Bella screamed at the top of her lungs, which sounded more like triumph and excitement than fear. Then the violent black waves swallowed her. There was nothing but the sounds of the storm coming in. _

A few seconds later the vision ended. Nothing was left.

I squeezed my eyes shut as hard as I could, searching for something, anything of Bella's future. Nothing came, she had no future. It had simply disappeared.

I opened my eyes warily, and saw Jasper's face. He was still holding my face. "Alice. What did you see?"

"Bella. Bella…she…I…Edward…_why_?" I sputtered.

"Alice, what about Bella? And Edward? Did they get back together?" I could hear the hope in his voice.

I shook my head fiercely.

"What is it then?"

I took a deep breath, "Bella jumped off a cliff and into the ocean, and she never came back up."

Jaspers face was complete and utter astonishment, he was speechless.

"And, I'm going to forks. I know it's too late for Bella, but I need to help Charlie."

* * *

**a/n **reviews please! new ideas for alice'svisions is also welcome :DD


	2. Bella's Crushed

**a/n**

Alice's vision of when Bella almost gets ran over by Tyler Crowley's van

(This vision come's from chapter three in my other story Twilight ePoV)

* * *

I got out of the car and watched Edward run away into the forest. I felt bad for him, but I knew he was strong. I knew he could overcome the human girl's scent. I walked around the car and took Jasper's hand. I smiled up at my true love. I also felt bad that Edward had no love in is life. Well that wasn't true; he had us – his family. But he didn't have a mate, a true love. But he consistently told me how he was best alone, that he was whole in himself and needed nor wanted anyone else. But I knew one day Edward would find a true love. There was no way he would be alone, _forever_. It was going to be one of these days.

Jasper and I followed Rosalie into the house. Emmett had run after Edward thinking he wouldn't want to be alone. Rosalie walked up the stairs while Jasper and I walked over to the living room and sat down. Jasper turned on the TV; something that didn't really interest me much. Why would TV interest me when I had my own reality TV show going on in my own head? Jasper watched the TV, while I sifted through the future looking for anything interesting. I would usually go by person, Jasper, Edward, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, and Rosalie. I always started with Jasper; I skipped around in his future for a bit. He and I would watch TV for a bit then head up stairs for some 'fun'.

I moved onto Edward and I immediately jumped into a vision of him leaning against his Volvo. It was tomorrow morning in our school parking lot. _He gazed at an old rusty red pickup truck. It pulled into a parking space about four spaces away from Edward. Isabella Swan – the girl whose scent drove Edward crazy – opened the truck and hopped out. She turned around and did a double take at her tires, which had snow chains, criss-crossing each tire. She walked to the back tire examining it with a thoughtful expression. Then there was a startling screeching that sounded like tires uselessly breaking against the ice. Bella looked up with a shocked look. First she looked in Edward's direction, who had an absolutely horrified expression on his face. He was bracing himself against his Volvo, with almost enough force to bend the metal. Bella looked to where the sound was coming from next and spotted a dark blue van screeching along the parking lot headed right for Bella and her truck. The van crashed into Bella and sandwiched her in between it and the truck. _

_Bella's bloodcurdlingly scream was drowned out by the rest of the schools screams which were getting closer and closer to the truck every second. Edward stayed where he was with a stunned expression on his face. An ambulance arrived and people pulled a tall boy with dirty blonde hair and cuts covering his entire face out of the van. Tyler Crowley. Once Tyler was out of the van and taken by a few EMT's, a group of men pulled the van away from Bella and her truck. There was blood everywhere. Back where Edward was standing Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were restraining Edward and pulling him into the Volvo. Edward had the wildest look on his face that I had ever seen on him, on anybody. The three of them had barely got him into the car, and then locked the doors and sped away accelerating to 100 before they were out of the school zone. Bella was put on a stretcher and loaded into the back of an ambulance. I was looking at her when I reached into my pocket and took out my buzzing cell phone. The screen said Edward. I opened the phone and put it up to my ear._

"_No… her heart is still beating but she's going to die. I see that." I replied to whatever question he had asked._

"_Yes, she dies. I have two different visions… she dies in both but in one she survives."_

_There was a long pause._

"_Yes, that's exactly what I mean. In the second vision I take her to Carlisle and he changes her before her heart stops beating."_

_I nodded and snapped the phone shut, shoving it in my pocket, with a determined look on my face. Bella was in the ambulance. The EMT's had just figured out that no matter what she was going to die in a matter of minutes. They had already covered her body. Most of the EMT's were working over Tyler's body. No one was guarding Bella. I ran over to her so fast, that if anyone was looking then I would have been a white blur. I took one last breathe and cut off my oxygen._

_I jumped into the back of the ambulance; uncovering Bella's broken body and cringed. I lifted her unconscious body into my arms and ran_ _as fast as I could towards the house. A few minutes I ran up the steps of our house and kicked the door open and ran up the stairs to Carlisle's study. When I got a few feet away from the door, it swung open and Carlisle stepped out with a quizzical look that quickly turned into astonishment. _

_I looked into his eyes with an intense look and said, "Change her."_

_He sighed. "Alice I cannot change every single person who is about to die. We can't play god."_

"_Carlisle, Im not asking you to play god or change her." I said with an even voice._

_Carlisle's brow knitted together and looked down at Bella who was still lying in my arms, unconscious._

"_But you –"_

"_Edward is." I interrupted his sputtering._

_His eyes grew even wider than before. "Edward? Where is he?"_

"_Carlisle, I'll tell you everything but we have one minute and thirty-seven seconds before her heart stops. Change her before it's too late."_

_Carlisle composed himself again and nodded, taking Bella from my hands and flying up the stairs to Edward's room. I opened the door for him and he set Bella on the bed. He took a deep breathe and gazed at Bella's broken body lying on the bed; her breathing growing shallower and her heart rate slowing way down. _

"_Forty-two seconds." I said._

_He nodded then leaned over Bella's head pressed his lips to her neck and bit her._

My eyes popped open and I gasped. I looked at the concerned face in front of me – Jasper.

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Welcome back."

My breathing began to slow, "Thanks" I breathed.

He took my face in his hands, "Where were you?" he whispered with a clearly still concerned look on his face.

I smiled. Then I smiled wider realizing what was coming. A new sister and Edward was _finally_ finding someone to spend the rest of his existence with. Oddly enough the very person who he had almost murdered a week ago.

Jasper's face looked more relieved to find me smiling but he was wearing a puzzled expression.

I opened my mouth to tell him what I saw when I heard Edward outside. "Emmett, how long will it take you to learn that I am faster than you?" he chuckled.

Then I thought about it, Edward would just have to wait until tomorrow to figure this out. And so would Jasper, even though I was dying to tell someone my vision.

I heard Edward again, "Apparently, it won't…"

I ran up the stairs to my bedroom before he could finish, let alone before he could come inside. Edward needed to stay out of my head, and the only way to do that was by singing an annoying song, _"Im a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere! Imagination, life is your creation…"_


End file.
